Let's Not Follow the Plan RebornXReader
by HG59
Summary: Oneshot. RebornXReader. You have a date with Reborn and you have everything all plan out! Or do you...?


*Let's (Not) Follow the Plan~* Adult!Reborn Oneshot

"Yes! Date comfirmed!"

An elated [Name] cried out. She fell onto her bed and contently sighed. She gazed out her window at the falling snow, slowly piling up on the frozen ground.

_I have a date tomorrow….with Reborn! Even though we've only known each other for a few months, it seems like I've fallen for him. Oh, I have the perfect plan about how it's going to go! Tonight, I'll make cookies for both of us, so we can eat together. First thing in the morning, I'll meet Reborn at the train station and we'll take the train together, which should be around mid- morning. Then, we'll go eat at this small restaurant near there for brunch, and after, there's this store I want to go to buy gloves for him. That should be around noon. Then we'll take the train again to the ice skating pond and skate until 3 or 4pm! During that time, I'll 'somewhat' fall and he'll catch me, making it so romantic! Then he'll take me home before the sun goes down and gives me a goodbye kiss!_

[Name] dreamily sighed, then squealed like a little 5-year old girl.

_Oh, I can't wait! Though it doesn't seem like Reborn would do this according to plan, it'll be close to it! I just have this feeling that tomorrow's going to be a special day!_

She sprung off her bed and fist pumped to her ceiling.

"That's right! I've got to bake the cookies now!"

And the young female adult skipped to her kitchen to start her plan.

[o]

_Alright! I'm all set to go!_

An optimistic [Name] stood outside her doorstep, all dress up and ready to go. A small bag of cookies were in her handbag.

_Now, to meet Reborn at the train station!_

Before the woman could even step off her property, a deaf defining noise reached her ears and the wind picked up. [Name] looked up to see a jet black helicopter above her house, and on the lowered ladder, she saw a certain man waiting for her.

"Il mio amore, I've come to pick you up."**[1]**

"Reborn! Oh…that's so kind of you! But in a helicopter?"

"Well, I don't want you to walk in the snow all the way to the train station."

As the gentleman was aiding her up the ladder and into the cockpit of the flying contraption, she mentally cursed to herself.

_Ah damn it! Looks like 'walk to the train station and meet up with Reborn' didn't go so well…hmm, there's still the rest of the plan to go!_

They wore sound blocking headphones to block out the noise from the machine. The male date was sitting beside her, a smirk playing on his lips.

_Now's the chance! I'll give him my cookies!_

"Reborn! Would you like to try the cookies I made?"

Said male shrugged his shoulders and pointed upwards, then to his headphones.

_He can't hear me! Damn helicopter noise! Then I'll just offer it to him!_

[Name] reached into her bag and was about to pull out her treats when she saw the view from her window, causing her to forget all about her cookies.

_Whaa! Look at the view from up here! I think I just saw the train station! It looks so tiny from up here!_

Reborn, seeing the awe expression on his date's face, smiled.

_Wow…the view here is amazing…but wait, if we've just pasted the station that means the restaurant too! _

[Name] made hand motions to the male about getting off and he smirk. He then pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her.

_What's this? A picture? Are those two stick figures supposed to be us? Okay…wait, he wants us to jump out of the helicopter?_

[Name] felt a grip on her wrist, pulling her closer to the male. He held onto the alarmed female tightly, and with a smirk, he jumped out of the helicopter.

_Ahhh! Even though he's carrying me bridal style out of here, which I should be melting right now, I don't think this is safe!_

[Name] shut her eyes firmly and waited for the moment they would splat on the ground. Instead, she felt his legs land perfectly on a platform.

_We're…we're not dead, now are we?_

She opened her [e/c] orbs to see Reborn still carrying her. He was smirking down at her, causing her to scrutinize her surroundings. They were very high up on the roof of a tall building, and it seemed like the helicopter dropped them off right at the top.

_So that's what happen…we didn't die after all…_

[Name] was placed back on her shaken legs and Reborn extended his elbow out to her.

"Il mio amore, andiamo."**[2]**

His husky voice caused a light blush to dust her cheeks.

_Oh, I love how he speaks Italian! It's a good thing I took that Italian class. People were right; Italian **is** a sexy language…_

She held onto him as they entered the building and ascended down. Soon, they were in a lavish restaurant filled with other opulent customers. A waiter showed them to a small table by the window and they took their seats.

_Well, there goes the 'let's eat at a small restaurant' plan…_

While scanning through the menu Reborn sighed, causing [Name] to worriedly look up at him.

"What's wrong Reborn?"

"They don't have the meal I wanted on here. What a shame."

"What is it?"

"_You."_

The female blushed and hid behind the menu.

"R-Reborn!"

_I know he likes to tease me, but here?_

She heard a deep chuckled across from her, and she peeked over her barrier.

"My lovely [Name], you're absolutely beautiful when you do that."

And his comment caused an even larger crimson flush to her face.

_Ohhh…this is going to be a long brunch…_

[o]

After the meal, the couple exited the restaurant building and they were on ground level.

_That's right, my plan can still go on, _[Name] thought. _Next is to find a store and buy cool looking gloves for him! I should've brought it before our date so I could give it to him as a present!_

"So, Reborn, where do we go next?"

[Name] watched as he presented his famous smirk and pulled out gloves from his jacket.

"Well, don't you want to go somewhere, il mio amore?"

[Name] gulped and shakily smiled.

"O-of course I do! There's this ice skating rink not far from here…"

_Ah fuck it! Calm down [Name], at least we can go ice skating and I'll purposely trip so he can catch me…_

[Name] held onto his arm as they walked through the street crowd towards their destination.

"Hmmm. I thought the rink was around here…"

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. I swear the rink was around here somewhere…"

Then the naïve female gasp.

"Oh no! It's on the other side of Namimori! We're on the wrong side!"

"Don't worry il mio unico e solo [Name]. We can just take our time and enjoy a nice walk there."**[3]**

She agreed and they started out on their journey. It was a peaceful walk and once in a while, our heroine [Name] would blush when she realized her position.

_I'm in a middle of a date with Reborn! Oh, how fate has grace me with this fortune! But…now of my recent plans worked out…don't worry, the sun's slowly setting down and we still have time left to skate._

In the mist of her daydreaming, [Name]'s purse was snatched out of her grip and the thief sped away. Before she could even cry out 'Thief!', Reborn swiftly ran after the culprit; they were soon gone from [Name]'s sight.

_Oh, Reborn! _

[Name] ran the fastest she could in her heels after them and by the time she made it to them, Reborn was watching a cop take the robber away. The male noticed that she had arrived and smirk, his eyes hidden underneath his fedora. [Name] tearfully smiled at him, her hands over her mouth and she whispered "Reborn!"

She ran over to him, past the crowd that was there, and before she could make it, she slipped on ice.

"Ah!"

_Ah come on! Everything was all cliché too! My fall just had to ruin the moment!_

She closed her eyes, waiting for the hard ground; instead, she felt muscular arms embrace her.

"Huh?"

As swiftly as he had ran to catch the pickpocket, he had caught her in his arms before she could blink.

"R-Reborn!"

"_Sei così goffo, amore mio."__**[4]**_

He whispered, low enough so only she could hear, and a light hue of red settled on her face. Then the crowd, who has created a circle around them, chanted "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"

"W-wh-what? B-but-"

Beofre [Name] could finish her stutter, a pair of firm lips silence her; hearing only the drumming of her heart beat above the crowd's chant, she kissed him back. When they pulled away, she whispered to him

"_Happy birthday Reborn."_

[o]

_Well, there goes my plan. I failed everything, even the cookie part; I mean, how did they fall out of my bag anyways?_

[Name] was standing on her porch steps, safely escorted after the incident by her date. Her cherry face was still not gone, but it wasn't like he could see it in the dark. Yeah, that's right; the sun went down and they couldn't go ice skating. The only thing they could do was go back to her place and part from each other.

_*Sigh* Nothing went according to plan! I had everything all planned out and everything went to waste!_

A dejected frown showed on her full lips, her head in her thoughts.

_I couldn't do any of the things in my plan. I'm such a fail; this was supposed to be my first great date with Reborn! H-how could everything be ruin?_

"_Il mio amore, amore mio, cosa c'è di sbagliato? Non piangere…"**[5]**_

She noticed the silent tears trickling down her cheeks and the slender finger wiping them away. His eyebrows were down in the middle and a small frown graced his lips.

"N-n-nothing's wrong."

Reborn raised his eyebrow and a small smirk appeared; he found out her reason already. Before [Name] could fathom the reason for his smirk, a light pressure was applied to her plump lips. The pressure swiftly pulled away and the gentleman titled his fedora towards her.

"R-Reborn…?"

"Fino alla prossima volta, il mio prezioso, il mio amante, _[Name]_."

And he was gone, leaving the female alone on her doorstep.

_Reborn…_

Her lips curved upward.

_I guess one part of plan worked out…the goodbye kiss!_

[ooooooo]

[1]- My love,

[2]- My love, let's go.

[3]- …my one and only…

[4]- You're so clumsy, my love

[5]- My love, my love, what's wrong? Don't cry…

[6]- Until next time, my precious, my lover, _[Name]_

Me: I got ALL translations from Google Translate, and who knows if that's even correct. :P And I'm sorry that I am, like, three months late. His birthday was WAY before this. XP

* * *

><p>AN: LOL, I can't believe I actually wrote this on <strong>Dec. 31, 2010.<strong> I mean, I used so many cheesy Italian translations and I'm **pretty ****sure** that Reborn would never repeat so many of them in **one day**. And happy very late birthday Reborn! (Go chaos!)


End file.
